


Hope Moves Forward

by NerdGemini



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, Danganronpa:Rebirth characters make an appearance, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Issues, Post-Canon, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Robot/Human Relationships, Simulated Killing Game, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdGemini/pseuds/NerdGemini
Summary: All their problems should have been solved when they had survived the killing game. Little did they know that finding a small boy in too much pain to move would send them in a direction neither of them could expect.((Based off an RP I had with a friend and modified a bit to be presented in fanfic form))





	Hope Moves Forward

_    Systems online. Rebooting in progress… _

   A reboot? How was this possible? He was sure he self destructed to free the others from the academy.. He was dead.

   A twitch was all it took before he started to regain feeling throughout his body. Glowing blue eyes slowly opened as the robot’s fans began whirring as a sign that he was functioning once again. The first thing he noticed was a pink haired man close to his face, grinning enthusiastically. 

   “Hey! You’re functioning!” He pushed his goggles up on top of his head. “Welcome back Kiibo!” 

   Kiibo.. Yes that’s who he was. He had many questions but he couldn’t speak just yet. Despite lacking a voice he could still move.. He scanned the room, taking longer than usual to process what exactly he saw. There was that man and he seemed to be in some kind of inventor’s workshop. The computer a small distance away was illuminated to show it was on but he couldn’t make out anything on the screen.

   When the man spoke again, Kiibo turned his attention back towards him. “Ha! I told Saihara I’d have you up in record time.” He put his hands on his hips, looking proud of himself. 

   Saihara..? It took him a moment to process exactly what was said but as soon as he did, Kiibo perked up at the words. Saihara was still alive! He tried to push himself off the bench he was sitting on, however the other stopped him by putting a hand on his chest to lightly push him back down.

  “Wait a sec! You aren’t quite ready to walk yet.” At the man’s words, Kiibo reluctantly sank back down in his spot. “You’re still adjusting to the body. Give it a few minutes.”

  Kiibo nodded, looking down at his hands as feeling had began to return to them. He moved his fingers, touching them to his palm lightly before speaking with an unsteady voice. “Wh-who..?”

   “Right I haven’t introduced myself! My name is Kazuichi Souda!” Souda offered a hand for Kiibo to shake. 

   Kiibo carefully moved an arm up, starting to figure out how exactly this body worked. It was very similar to his old one but also felt extremely different at the same time. Once Kiibo was able to move how he wanted he gripped Souda’s hand lightly to shake it.

   “Looks like you’re moving pretty good. Your voice still needs work though.” Souda let his hand drop to his side once Kiibo released it. “I’ll go see if Saihara is able to come down to see you. You just sit tight!”

   As the other walked off, Kiibo kicked his legs a bit as he thought to himself. It was too quiet. Something felt like it was missing but he couldn’t quite pin his finger on it yet. Kiibo shifted slightly in his spot, about to push himself off the bench until he heard the doors slam open and someone came bolting for him.

   “KIIBO!” Kiibo didn’t have time to react before arms were wrapped around him in a tight hug. “I-it’s you! You’re really back! Oh my god..”   
   “S-Sai-Saihara..?” Kiibo’s eyes widened before he shifted their positions slightly so he could get a look at the other’s face.

   Saihara was crying a bit but despite that fact, a small smile remained on his lips. “I’m so glad your back..”

   Saihara was here. Alive. Kiibo had so many questions for the detective. But for now he let him cry as much as he needed to, moving a hand behind Saihara’s head to comfort him.

   “Saihara! Hey, you need to sit down!” Kiibo looked up from the boy in his arms to Souda who was scrambling to get a chair. “You still have a hole in your side you know!” 

   Kiibo let go of Saihara to allow him to sit down in the chair. After letting out a sharp cry of pain, Saihara nearly collapsed down into it.. Souda quickly moved the other to keep him upright. 

   “Geez dude.. You’re going to reopen your stitches at this rate. Just chill, Kiibo isn’t going anywhere any time soon.”  
  
   “Sorry..” Saihara moved his hand away from his side and looked up at Kiibo, and as if he could tell how worried the robot was, spoke to try to reassure him. “I’ll be okay. Mikan said it was healing properly and she’s the Ultimate Nurse..”

   Kiibo didn’t like his choice of wording. It didn’t tell him if he reopened the wound. He moved to pull up Saihara’s shirt and earned startled noise of protest from the detective as he did. “St-stupid!”

   “H-Hey! Ask before you do something like that!” Saihara moved Kiibo’s hands away from him but kept his shirt up for the other to see. No blood soaked through his bandages, signaling that the stitches were likely intact. “Sorry, I know it was stupid of me but I had to see for myself if you were really back.”

   Kiibo nodded, his gaze trailing back to his own body before he pointed to himself. “How?” He then jabbed his finger in Saihara’s direction. “How???” He made a wide gesture with his arms. “WHERE???”

  “H-Hey calm down.” Saihara raised his arms slightly in an attempt to reassure the other. “I know you have questions. I’ll tell you what happened and if you have any more after that then you can ask okay?” After the robot nodded, Saihara let out a long sigh. “So after you freed us..”

 

* * *

 

    Saihara helped the small redhead make her way through the remains of their former prison, trying to get to where they could see more even ground. It had started to get progressively more difficult to breathe as they got further away from where the academy once stood.

    “The outside world. It really is destroyed.. Do you think they’ll be any survivors?”  Saihara looked down at Yumeno when he heard her speak. 

    “Well there’s probably something. All those people watching us have to be out there somewhere..” The detective furrowed his brows, looking back down at his feet to make sure he wouldn’t slip on the uneven rubble. 

    “Maki Harukawa, Shuichi Saihara, Himiko Yumeno.”  Saihara froze when he heard the unfamiliar voice in the distance. He turned his head to see a girl with long lilac hair standing a distance away, several people in suits standing near her. 

    Saihara watched as she approached, immediately recognizing her from the files he read on the first killing game. “You’re Kyoko Kirigiri..”

    “That’s correct. You three are to come with us.” Kirigiri looked over the three survivors. “You guys are remnants of despair who brought this suffering upon yourself.”

    Saihara was completely taken aback by the bluntness of the statement. Before he could say anything, Harukawa spoke first. “And what becomes of us if we do?”

    “Well you don’t seemed to be aligned with your previous beliefs. You’ll have to undergo a few tests to insure that remains the truth. However you must remain dead to the outside world.”   
    “Dead to the outside world?!?” Yumeno took a step back from Kirigiri, completely in shock. “What does that mean?!”

    “It means you won’t be able to go with the general public, mostly to ensure your own safety. However to do this I’ll need your help.” Kirigiri pointed directly at Saihara.

    “Me?” The black haired boy’s eyes widened in shock. 

    “You’re a detective aren’t you? I’m sure you can probably fake someone’s death if you wanted to.”

    “Well yes but-” 

    “Then let’s go.” Kirigiri didn’t allow Saihara the time to come up with an excuse. “Harukawa and Yumeno, you both are to be escorted back to Future Foundation for those tests. Don’t worry, your friend will join you once he’s done.”

    Harukawa shot a glare at Kirigiri, speaking with a cold tone. “He better.” Despite the attempt to seem intimidating Saihara could tell there was a slight uneasiness to her voice. 

    Kirigiri didn’t appear to be bothered by her. She gestured for Saihara to follow her as she headed back to the academy. Reluctantly, he let go of Yumeno’s hand to follow the older detective. 

    What does he say to her? Should he even say something to her? Saihara certainly knew about Kirigiri from the files he read, but does that mean she knew who he was? The killing game was broadcasted right? Saihara put a hand to his head, the questions starting to continue to build up with possibly no answers in the near future.

    Shaking his head, Saihara tried to focus in on the remains of the school around him. Faking their own deaths.. It probably would be easy given that most of their belongings remained in the school. It was a matter of arranging them a certain way. “Kirigiri do you have any idea of how we’re going to do this?” He hesitantly asked after approaching the largest parts of the school.  

   “I’m sure you already know. Or at the very least have an idea.”

    “Well if we can get to our clothing than maybe.” Saihara began thinking out loud. “We could arrange it so it looks like we were crushed or killed by an explosion..” 

    “That’s correct. You know the way around this school better than I do so I’ll allow you to lead the way back to where your dorms were.”

    Saihara nodded, carefully climbing around the rubble to where the dorm building once stood. Kiibo really didn’t hold back at all.. There was nothing left standing. Would he even be able to find what he was looking for at this rate?

    Taking a wrong step onto lose rubble sent the younger detective sliding downwards several feet, causing him to let out a startled yell. Once he came to a stop, he pushed himself up with his arms, looking around the area he fell into. He recognized it almost immediately. The remains of the striped carpet and checkered headboard were a dead give away. This was his room.

   Something shiny caught the corner of his eye. At first Saihara assumed it was just a piece of metal broken off from a pipeline or furniture. But getting a second glance made Saihara’s stomach drop. A silver hairpin, formed in the shape of a music note, was barely visible from under a large section of wall. 

   “Are you alright?” Saihara barely managed to make out Kirigiri’s voice calling out to him from above. 

   “I think so..”

   Getting on his hands and knees, Saihara carefully reached under the large debris to retrieve the hairpin. The metal was cold in his hands, unlike the smiling girl it used to belong to. The same girl who encouraged him and everyone else around her. Who put her complete faith in his detective work. Who he failed and got killed for a crime she didn’t actually commit.

   A drop of water fell onto Saihara’s hand, pulling him from his thoughts momentarily. He moved his empty hand to touch his cheek, feeling the dampness that was there. When had he started crying? Saihara shook his head, using his sleeve to quickly wipe his tears away. He needed to keep moving. Kirigiri was waiting for him.

   Seeing the dresser knocked over Saihara carefully pushed it up so he could search what was inside of it. His clothes remained undamaged in each of the drawers, the only thing stopping them from having the full potential to be worn was the layer of dust over them. Saihara carefully took out one of his jackets and dress shirts, making sure not to blow all the dust into his face. 

   Now it was time to find Harukawa and Yumeno’s rooms. Saihara carefully made his way over the fallen wall to arrive to what he assumed used to be the foyer. He stepped back towards the center of the floor, looking around to try to map out where everything used to be. Yumeno’s room seemed to be the easiest to get to. The detective carefully made his way around the fallen staircase to try to get to her room. He was about to push open the door but stopped himself just in time.

   There was a live wire sparking and  touching the metal surface of the door. Had Saihara not noticed it it would have killed him. He still needed to be careful even if the killing game had stopped there were still other things that could kill him. Saihara carefully took several steps away from the door, letting out the breath he had been holding. Right, he still couldn’t afford to get careless.

   Harukawa’s room was next. It was more of a struggle to climb around things but there wasn’t anything preventing him from getting inside.Like his own room, Harukawa’s had been partially destroyed as well. The shelves to her dresser had been scattered about along with her clothes. 

   Saihara picked up what he needed though when he picked up her shirt he noticed something fall off of it. Kneeling down to find what had fallen, Saihara picked up the small metal square to inspect it. It looked to be some kind of computer chip containing information. What information exactly though.. There weren’t any big computers in the dorms, unless of course Iruma had one in her room for inventing.  

   Kirigiri could probably help him with it. Saihara decided to take the chip with him before heading back out to the foyer. The women in question was waiting for him. Upon seeing the younger detective walk out she gave him a nod in greeting.

  “Saihara. Have you found what we needed yet?”

  “Not yet. I can’t get into Yumeno’s room since there are live wires around there..” Saihara pointed to the room in question.

   “I see. I’ll have to get some equipment to get into those rooms then.” 

   “I do have one question though.” When Kirigiri looked back towards him, Saihara decided to continue speaking. “Any computer chips here-”

   “Leave them be.” Kirigiri cut him off, narrowing her eyes a little. “Any technology Team Danganronpa  has made should be left here and be properly disposed of later. Especially considering what you did to them Saihara. If you take something like that the possibility of them tracking you with it is high.”

   “I see.” Saihara thought over Kirigiri’s words. She was right, the possibility of him being tracked by any of Team Danganronpa’s technology was way too high. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that the computer chip he found was important.

   “You should head back. There’s nothing else I need your help with and you’re probably exhausted.” Saihara tensed a bit at first when Kirigiri cut off his train of thought. “I can take everything. There’s some guards back where we came in at that can take you back to your friends.”

   “Alright thank you…” Saihara passed the clothing to Kirigiri when she opened her arms in an offer to take them from him. “What’s going to happen to us though?”

   Kirigiri shifted the clothing in her arms so she could carry them with ease. “As I said before you’ll be taken back to Future Foundation’s headquarters where they’ll decide if you’re a threat to us or a help through several tests. I have confidence you’ll pass though. Given each of your skills you may be asked to join us. If you accept or not is entirely up to you.”

   “I see I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you Kirigiri.”

  “Take care.”

   Saihara nodded before carefully making his way out of the building to the exit they came from. Seeing the two people dressed in similar uniforms to Kirigiri, Saihara assumed they were the guards in question. One of them immediately gestured for Saihara to follow him as he started walking off.

   Everything will get better from here. Everything would be alright now. The killing game was over. Those words echoed in Saihara’s mind as he walked through the remains of his fallen prison. He slipped a hand into his pocket, feeling the metal of the computer chip inside. 

   Everything would be alright.

 

   If only things were that simple...


End file.
